ABCs of Harry Potter - Notes
by HollyShadow88
Summary: Stemming from an alphabet challenge, where a different character is the focus of his or her own story. A continuation of the original ABCs of Harry Potter on my page. A brief moment of camaraderie between Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy before things get serious.


****Notes

**I'm baaaaaack, and with another of my favorites! Right, so here's the plan: I hope to have all of these edited and posted by the end of the month, so that I can spend all of July doing Camp NaNo. Which is good for you all, since it means more posting! Moving on to the actual story…this little guy right here is based off of a fun fact I discovered on (shockingly enough) Theo Nott's HP Wiki page. Turns out, Jo wanted to write a scene where Theo and Draco were hanging out in the Manor's gardens, just talking it up, and attempted to find a place for it in two different books. Can't say no to a challenge like that, now, can I? The following is my interpretation of what she may have created. It takes place right after Phoenix, between the Battle at the Department of Mysteries and Draco's induction into the most pleasant Death Eaters Club, so use that as a reference point. Hopefully this tiny bit of adorable, friendship cuteness will make up for what I did to Draco last time. Enjoy!**

Theo stood in the impressive gardens of Malfoy Manor, hands resting nonchalantly in his trouser pockets. He attempted to give off a disinterested ease, though the subtle motion of rocking back and forth on his heels hinted at his genuine feelings. The air was crisp and pleasant as it rustled the edge of his jacket, but he actively ignored it and the rest of his surroundings, more interested in watching for the return of his friend. He could vaguely see the door that led from the main house outdoors, and his brown eyes were fixed on the bit visible to him. After a few more minutes of patient expectation, the large, silver edged glass slowly opened, revealing the impeccably coiffed blond head of Draco Malfoy. The boy shot him a genuine smile as he approached Theo, racing down the gravel path and stopping at his side. Theo attempted to grin back, but his actions resulted in more of a grimace than anything. Draco grasped his shoulder firmly and pushed him further into the greenery before either spoke.

"You're sure it's okay if I stay here for the summer?" Theo asked, hands fidgeting in his pockets. Draco released him and shook his head slowly.

"Theo, you bloody well know the answer to _that_," Draco replied quietly. "Mother adores you, and there's no way we'd let you go off to Merlin knows where while all this mess is settled. We're happy to have you and you know it."

"It still seems…I don't know. Charitable." Theo shifted uncomfortably – Draco was one of his oldest and closest friends, and the Notts had been close to the Malfoys for years, but he disliked admitting that he needed help. He prided himself on his ability to deal with any and all situations on his own, without the assistance of another (possibly unreliable) source. His mother had once depended upon his father and that had resulted in her death – Theo refused to make the same mistake.

"Ridiculous," Draco scoffed, plopping down in the grass beside an elegant pond and motioning for Theo to follow. He did, focusing on the water's surface rather than his friend's penetrating gaze. A trio of swans, representing each of the resident Malfoys, glided across it, completely indifferent of the pair of boys watching them. "What else do you propose to do? Live in that enormous house of your father's alone except for a slew of house elves? No, that would never do – Mother would insist upon your being here. Besides, the Ministry wouldn't allow it, you being underage and all. If you weren't here, they'd feel obligated to find a place for you, seeing as they're the ones who tossed your only guardian in Azkaban in the first place." At the mention of the Ministry of Magic, his tone turned sour, condescension dripping from his words. Neither of the boys was overly pleased with the supposedly able-bodied organization after what happened the month before, leaving any discussion of it a rather fragile subject.

"You're right, of course," Theo sighed, resting his cheek in his hand, elbow propped on a bent knee. "Although I'd rather be home – no offense. I appreciate it, really, I just…"

"Wish it wasn't necessary in the first place," Draco finished for him before they fell back into silence. This comfortable companionship was one of many reasons why Theo liked Draco; he didn't feel the need to constantly pepper their conversations with unnecessary nonsense, realizing that sometimes it was best for Theo to simply sit in silence and appreciate the presence of another body. He also realized when Theo needed to talk and was one of the few who could force him to do so without being cursed into next week. "What do you suppose will happen next?"

Sighing, Theo ran a hand coarsely through his short black hair. "The Dark Lord will intervene, naturally. Swoop in and break them out, most likely, but he'll let them stew in there for a bit first. Teach them a lesson for ruining his chances at getting that prophecy and officially revealing him to the public."

Draco's grey eyes widened slightly, an eyebrow rising slightly. "How'd _you _know about the prophecy?"

Theo shrugged and grinned manically at his companion. "Deduction. It's a terribly kept secret that the Department of Mysteries holds a mass of important prophecies. Based on some things my father's let slip over the last few months, it wasn't too difficult to figure it out."

"You're far too clever for your own good," Draco chuckled, turning his gaze back to the still pond. Theo sensed his nervousness, but he allowed him the chance to speak on his own. Draco would share whatever worried him, as he always did with Theo, but only when he was ready. Fortunately for Theo, he did not have to wait long.

"He'll be after us next," the teenager muttered, running a hand gently across the grass beside his feet. "For recruitment. There's no way to avoid it, not after this."

Theo's lips tightened slightly, but he nodded his agreement. "It's likely. What'll you do?"

The familiar scowl crossed Draco's face, but hit hid his fear minimally. "Do I have a choice? Do you? He'll demand it, threatening us with death and destruction. I won't let him hurt my mother, Theo."

"Fair point."

The conversation paused, each considering the implications of his words. Finally, Draco asked, "Do you want it?"

Theo chuckled darkly, leaning back on his elbows. "To become a Death Eater? To answer to a madman, follow his unpredictable whims and commands, no longer be my own man? I agree that something must be done – you of all people know that, Draco – but I wish to make my _own_ choices on the matter. I have less to lose than you do, so I don't blame you if you accept, but me? I'll fight it as long as I can."

"Always the dissenter," Draco remarked quietly, eliciting a meek smile from Theo. Gently, Theo prodded his friend in his side.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful, mate."

Draco shifted to study Theo, appreciation etched on his face. "You too, Theo. I'm not sure if I could lose you too."

Theo sensed his throat tightening and quickly cleared it. Rising to his feet, he pulled Draco up as well. "Enough of this ruddy dark business. Up for some flying?"

"You don't stand a chance," Draco sneered, his smile returning. "It's on, Nott!"


End file.
